


Listen to Your Heart

by 01FirelnTheSky10



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29781825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01FirelnTheSky10/pseuds/01FirelnTheSky10
Summary: О безответной любви.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki





	Listen to Your Heart

Как же тяжело соединить мысли воедино. С каждым годом, с каждым пройденным днём всё становится сложнее, и казалось бы, нет выхода с этого болота, в котором мы увязли, предаваясь желаниям, чувствам. Видя твою улыбку, я хочу улыбнуться тебе во ответ, но это неправильно. Всё, что мы с тобой делаем — это неправильно. Меня не должно тянуть к тебе, я не должен тонуть в твоих глазах, мне нужно отпустить тебя. Но почему в груди колет при обрывочной мысли, что это просто надо сделать? Давай закончим нашу дружбу, иначе я сорвусь и не смогу отпустить тебя обратно к твоей любимой жене и детям. Я хочу, чтобы ты принадлежал только мне. Да, я взрослый мужчина, который ведёт себя, как малое дитя, как чёртов эгоист. А ты сомневался? Я уже устал от этой известности, популярности, хочется взять и всё бросить, ведь я не могу публично коснуться твоих губ. Ты ищешь во мне нужную поддержку, а я, как похотливая дрянь, дрочу на твою сладкую задницу и мечтаю оказаться под тобой на мягких простынях. Джей, друзей ты выбирать не умеешь. Да, я ревную, как только вижу фото, где ты в объятиях какого-то левого мужика. Ночью, в холодной квартире в центре Ванкувера, после тяжёлого съёмочного дня, я сажусь за гитару и начинаю что-то бренчать, и подпевать себе под нос, чтобы наконец забыться и отвлечься. Бессонница мучает страшной силой. Ты спрашиваешь, всё ли хорошо? Да, всё просто замечательно. Ты же хороший друг, Джей? Дашь себя поиметь во имя нашей вселенской дружбы, да? Вечно крутишься, вертишься, как белка в колесе, и думаешь, всё может остаться тебе безнаказанным. Я уже терплю двенадцать лет, имей совесть. В груди дрожит от накатываемого желания провести языком по твоей потной шее. Господь, где мой Рай? Может в монастырь податься, а там скоро и по воде начну ходить. Я всеми силами сопротивляюсь собственной похоти, как могу, пытаюсь. Но ты будто специально соблазняешь, трешься об меня всеми частями тела, виснешь на мне. Достало.

Сейчас я смотрю на часы, их отсчитывающий тик-так мирно бил по нервам. Я жду тебя, чтобы посмотреть вместе очередной фильм или сериал, после позвонить Дэннил, спросить о детях, как обычно, и «лечь спать».

***

Вечер. На часах уже давно за десять. Ты сидишь рядом со мной, чуть ли не засыпаешь под верещание телевизора. Фильм оказался скучным. Смешно клюя носом, ты продолжал смотреть, надеясь, увидеть там то, что тебя заинтересует. Меня накрыло, и я обнял тебя, утыкаясь губами во влажный волосатый затылок.

— Дженсен, что ты…

Я шикнул, ты замолчал. Мир сужался, когда ты в моих объятиях, запах твоих волос, твой парфюм, они поставили клеймо на моём сердце, в моей душе. Да, я люблю тебя и не смогу сказать «прощай». Я буду с тобой всегда даже в амплуа просто лучшего друга. Без надежды на что-то серьёзное, нечто большее.


End file.
